eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1614 (14 May 1998)
Synopsis Confusion breaks out as the woman, Louise, waves her marriage certificate in front of everyone. In the vestry with Alex, Simon and Irene discover Terry has not been entirely truthful. Irene becomes hysterical and says she didn't want to marry Terry in the first place. The photographer thinks he's had a scoop as Irene makes her getaway. Beppe relieves him of his camera and Tony removes the film. Tiffany is impressed. Terry hides behind a headstone and Gianni tells everyone they might as well come back to the restaurant for the wedding breakfast. Beppe is conveniently on hand to take Tiffany back to the Vic. Terry ends up explaining all to Irene at the allotments - Louise wouldn't divorce him years ago and he had wanted to make a fresh start. Terry then tells Irene of his new idea. Beppe consoles a humiliated Tiffany upstairs at the Vic, he begins to get romantic with her but Tiffany turns him down and asks him to leave. Lenny keeps trying to talk to Bianca but she didn't want to. Huw suggests to Ricky that he is being made a fool of. When Ricky asks Bianca what is going on, she tells him it is not what he thinks between her and Lenny, but Ricky doesn't want to hear anymore and storms off. Catching Matthew by surprise, Sarah announces to the reception that they are engaged. Tony and Teresa are caught in the kitchen by Gianni and Beppe - Tony makes an escape when Terry and Irene arrive to make their announcement - they are going on their honeymoon as planned. Cast Regular cast *Irene Hills – Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond – Gavin Richards *Simon Raymond – Andrew Lynford *Sarah Hills – Daniela Denby-Ashe *Louise Raymond – Carol Harrison *Tiffany Mitchell – Martine McCutcheon *Beppe di Marco – Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco – Marc Bannerman *Teresa di Marco – Leila Birch *Tony Hills – Mark Homer *Bianca Butcher – Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher – Sid Owen *Lenny Wallace – Desune Coleman *Frank Butcher – Mike Reid *Peggy Mitchell – Barbara Windsor *Michael Rose – Russell Floyd *Susan Rose – Tilly Vosburgh *Matthew Rose – Joe Absolom *Alex Healy – Richard Driscoll *Huw Edwards – Richard Elis *Rosa di Marco – Louise Jameson *Bruno di Marco – Leon Lissek *Pat Evans – Pam St. Clement *Barry Evans – Shaun Williamson *Robbie Jackson – Dean Gaffney *Neelam Kapoor – Jamila Massey Guest cast *Chris Clarke – Matthew Jay Lewis *Lola Christie – Diane Parish *Photographer – Michael Tomlinson Locations *Church - Nave/altar, vestry and churchyard *Giuseppe's - Dining area *Walford street *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs living room *87 George Street - Living room and hallway *Turpin Road *Walford Allotments *47A Albert Square - Ricky & Bianca's room *Bridge Street *Albert Square Notes *Diane Parish makes a pre-Denise Fox appearance as Lola Christie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,740,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes